1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alcohol concentration detecting device.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-2009-37563 describes an alcohol concentration detecting device used for preventing a drunken driving. The device detects alcohol concentration contained in expiration of a car driver, and prohibits an engine from being started when the detected alcohol concentration is equal to or higher than a predetermined value.
JP-B-4208871 describes an alcohol concentration detecting device. The device includes plural sensors to react alcohol other than ethyl alcohol, and calculates alcohol concentration based on detection values of the plural sensors so as to raise detection accuracy of the alcohol concentration.
A variety of sensors are mounted in a passenger compartment of a vehicle, and monitor environmental air state in the passenger compartment. For example, an air-conditioning device has a sensor to detect a temperature or humidity in the passenger compartment, and controls air-conditioning in a manner that the passenger compartment has a temperature set by an occupant of the vehicle. Function of this sensor may overlap with that of the sensor of JP-B-4208871. In this case, sensor mounting condition may not be the best as a whole of the vehicle.